Truth or Dare
by NGOfan2014
Summary: Wr1 asked me to write a Truth or Dare story. Lee and Lucy play Truth or Dare with Anna and Toby. What will they learn about each other?
1. Chapter 1

" _Can't we make some sort of excuse, say one of us has been called away in a family emergency or something?"_ Lee pleaded with Lucy, far from enthusiastic about their neighbours Toby and Anna coming round for the evening.

Lee didn't know either of them particularly well – he'd shared drinks with Toby in the pub a few times and they got on okay but they were hardly close friends. And as for Anna, she always seemed so stuck up, looking down her nose at him and everything he said. They just weren't the sort of people he felt comfortable around. And now he had to spend a whole evening with them.

" _No we can't. Why are you so against them coming over anyway?"_

 _"I don't think they even like us. They probably only accepted your invitation out of politeness"._

 _"I told you, Anna's nice when you get to know her, and you like Toby. Just give them a chance. I know you think they're posh…."_

 _"They are posh"_

 _"Maybe they are but that doesn't mean they're not nice. Just behave yourself tonight okay. For me?"_

" _I always behave myself. Why can't I be myself?_ ".

" _I didn't say you couldn't be yourself. I just mean, don't say anything offensive or be rude for the sake of it. And don't get too drunk…and keep all your clothes on_ ".

Lee sighed, and nodded reluctantly. This evening was probably going to be incredibly boring. Still, it looked like he wasn't going to get out of it, and seeing as though Lucy had her heart set on making a good impression, he decided would try his best to 'behave'.

…..

A few hours later, and all four were now very tipsy. Toby and Anna had brought some very expensive looking bottles of sparkling wine with them and they had been polished off quickly, followed by several helpings each of Lee's homemade punch.

Lucy had dug out her Wii console, and they were now in the living room, playing one of her old dance games. At least that was how it had started, now they were just messing around, no one was really following the moves on the screen.

Lucy giggled as she watched Anna try to dance with Lee, or rather show off her best bump and grind moves against him. As Anna's dancing got more and more suggestive, Lee noticed Lucy begin to frown. All the time he was fairly mortified, not sure where to look or how to react. He was a little worse for wear, but definitely the least drunk out of all of them, and determined to keep his promise to Lucy and not embarrass her tonight.

" _Okay Anna, I think that's enough dancing for tonight don't you? Maybe we should play something else_ ", Lee said as he gently prized Anna's hands off his hips.

" _But we don't know who's won yet_ ".

" _Never mind. Shall we just say you won?",_ Lee's voice was starting to sound desperate as Anna wrapped her arms around Lee's neck this time, despite his attempts to get away. He laughed nervously, looking across at Lucy, mouthing 'help' to her.

Finally, Lee breathed a sigh of relief when Toby came over and pulled his wife away.

 _"Sorry about that Lee, Anna doesn't hold her drink very well I'm afraid. What exactly is in that punch? I haven't had any myself yet_ ".

" _Oh, it's mainly fruit juice, there's only a couple of shots of alcohol in it_ ", Lee fibbed.

" _I think I'll have some then_ ", Toby concluded, walking into the kitchen with Lee.

….

" _Lucy, why don't we play truth or dare. I used to love playing that as a teenager"._

" _Anna, don't you think we're all a bit old for that. And it's not exactly sophisticated is it?"_ Lucy was surprised how different Anna with a few drinks down her. She was the last person Lucy would have expected to make such a suggestion.

" _I know you think I'm uptight. Well Lee does, and even Toby sometimes, and I'm sick of people seeing me that way_ ".

Ah, that explained it, Lucy thought. Anna was trying to prove something tonight.

" _Anyway Lucy, just think about it. You always say you wish Lee was more honest, that you wish he'd tell you what he was thinking and feeling more. Well, now might be your chance_ ".

Lucy nodded. Although she knew Lee really well, there was always something he seemed to be holding back from her. If Lee had a few more drinks, and the cards were on her side, this game might not be a bad idea after all.

" _Alright, why not? You know something…I think I've still got a truth or dare game somewhere from my Uni days. I think it's at the back of my wardrobe. I'll go and look_ ".

….

When Lee and Toby came back into the living room, fresh glasses of punch in hand, Anna was grinning.

" _We're going to play truth or dare. Lucy says she's got an old set of truth and dare cards back from when she was at University, she's gone to find them_ ".

Toby and Lee looked at each other in horror. This sounded like a really bad idea.

" _Truth or dare? You're not serious? We're not 15!",_ Lee exclaimed.

 _"Come on, it'll be fun! We can get to know each other more",_ Anna announced.

 _"I think I know you well enough already thank you_ ", Lee replied, still not really over being the victim of her dirty dancing display a few minutes ago. " _Anyway, those sort of games are just really embarrassing"._

" _Come on, don't be so boring…maybe you'll even learn something about Lucy, find out any dirty little secrets she might have been hiding from you for the past six years, or maybe she'll finally admit how she really feels about you_ ".

Lee's ears suddenly pricked up. What did Anna mean by that? How does Lucy really feel about me? Maybe Anna had a point, maybe this game could work in his favour.

" _I suppose, if we must, it could be quite entertaining_ ".

Anna smiled at how quickly he'd changed his mind. She knew a mention of Lucy's feelings would do that.

As soon as Lee spoke, Toby looked at him, clearly feeling betrayed. " _Lee! You're supposed to be on my side! Great, it looks like I don't have any choice now_ "

" _Just think about it Toby, Anna's very drunk, you might be able to find out some stuff that you can later use as blackmail, or as comeback when you have your next argument_ ".

" _You make a very good point there Lee, I'm suddenly warming to the idea_ ".

 _"Found it!",_ Lucy called as she bounded back in to the living room. 

_"Right, we have to sit on the floor, in a circle. I couldn't find the spinner, so we'll use an empty wine bottle…"._

Lee, Toby and Anna joined Lucy on the floor as she started to relay the rules.

 _"…We take it in turns to spin the bottle. The person who it points to has to pick up either a truth or dare card. You can't choose either truth or dare more than twice in a row. If once you've read the card you pass on a truth, you have to do a dare. If you pass on a dare you have to do the dare on the next card in the deck. If you pass again you must spin the bottle and whoever it lands on gets to make up a forfeit. The only rules for this forfeit are that it must not be dangerous or illegal. So, are we all agreed, are we all clear on the rules?"_

The three nodded in response to Lucy's question.

" _Good, then let the fun begin!",_ she enthused...


	2. Chapter 2

Anna spun the bottle first, and it pointed at Lee. He chose a truth card and passed it to her to her to read out, in accordance with the rules of the game.

 **"** ** _What's the strangest dream you've ever had?"_**

Lee relaxed a bit then, that was a tame question.

" _When I was in a coma, I dreamt quite a lot, and some of it was really weird, thanks to the head injury I suppose. I dreamt I was married, which isn't strange in itself but then I had a job…"_

" _You, a job?! You're right that is strange_ ", Lucy teased.

"… _I had a job wiping John McCririck's bum and breaking rocks_ ". Lee continued, ignoring Lucy's remark. He decided to miss out the bit of the dream where his dad was a lap dancer, not wanting them to think he was completely insane.

 _"That sounds more hideous than strange. And I didn't know you'd been in a coma, what happened?",_ Toby enquired.

" _He got knocked down by a car, but we'll tell you about that another time. You dreamt you were married? You never told me that_ ". This had surprised Lucy…Lee had told her about his dreams but he hadn't mentioned that part.

 _"Hmm?",_ Lee had forgotten he'd kept that part quiet when Lucy had asked him about his dreaming. He'd have to think on his feet now.

" _I thought you dreamt I was married?"_

Lucy watched as Lucy's expression changed, a realisation perhaps. She decided to question him further, remembering he'd avoided the question of who she was married to when she'd asked him before.

" _Were we married in your dream?_ "

" _Yes, like I said, I was married and you were married_ ".

" _I meant…were we married to each other?"_

" _Erm…_ "

" _Remember you have to tell the truth Lee, and don't think I didn't just see you cover your throat with your hand. I know a lot about body language you know, and that's a typical sign that someone is lying_ ", Anna interrupted.

Toby rolled his eyes, always slightly disturbed by his wife's ability to sniff out a fib.

" _Okay, yes we were_ ".

" _Oh…so…what was it like, were we happy?",_ Lucy couldn't help herself from asking that question, despite the fact she could see Lee blushing.

" _Yes, well…we were in the end_ ".

" _Why, were we not at first?_ "

" _We argued bit, I was a bit of an idiot to be honest, and my dad kept getting in the way. Anyway…I've answered the question, can we move on?"_

 _"Fair enough, you've told the truth. You need to spin the bottle now",_ Toby came to Lee's rescue, sensing that he felt uncomfortable. He was pretty sure he knew how Lee felt about Lucy after all.

The bottle pointed to Anna this time, and she opted for truth.

 **"** ** _Have you ever been fired from a job?"_**

Anna answered quickly, " _I have actually. I was working as a waitress_ …"

 _"In a cocktail bar_ " sang Lee, interrupting. He smirked at his own joke, Toby nodding in approval. Anna and Lucy both rolled their eyes.

" _Actually it was quite a fancy restaurant and there were several incidents that led up to it. First I got caught snogging one of the chefs when I was supposed to be working. This was long before I met Toby I might add. Then I spilled soup on a VIP customer. The last straw was when I was rude to a diner who pinched my bum every time I walked past his table. I was told to hand over my apron, go home and not bother coming back_ ".

" _Sounds like that customer deserved to be kicked out, not you_ ", Lucy said, clearly outraged.

" _Yeah, I argued that at the time but my manager was a bit of a git to be honest. Sexism was rife there"._

 _"So…whose turn will it be next_ ", Lee added, the conversation having become too heavy for his liking.

Anna spun the bottle and it pointed to Toby. Lee and Lucy looked on amused as Anna practically rubbed her hands together with glee.

" _I'll go for a truth this time"._

 _"Right…_

 ** _What feature or attribute would you change about yourself and about your partner, if you have one?_** **".**

" _Can I change to a dare?"_

 _"Are you passing on the question, because don't forget that if you didn't want to do the dare on the card you would have to do a forfeit chosen by the last player. That's Anna_ ".

Toby thought for a few moments trying to decide which scenario was worse. If he said something that offended Anna she'd never let him forget it, but if she ended up choosing a forfeit for him, that didn't bear thing about. Either way he was probably screwed.

 _"No, I'll stick with the truth...the thing I'd change about myself, apart from being indecisive is that I wish I could say 'no' more. I wish I was more assertive". About Anna…"_

" _Be careful what you say Toby, if you ever want to have sex again_ "

Toby addressed Anna, " _sometimes, I wish you were slightly less assertive. Don't get me wrong I like that you know your own mind and you're fiercely independent, but occasionally…occasionally you take telling me what to do too far, and we end up arguing_ ".

" _I don't tell you what to do"_.

" _You told me what to wear tonight, and that I had to take you shopping yesterday, and that I had to buy the most expensive wine to bring here…"_

 _"That's not me telling you what to, that's me giving you advice and you knowing taking that advice is the best course of action"._

 _"You see what I mean now when I said I wish I was more assertive?"_

Lee and Lucy nodded sympathetically. Lee laughed nervously, before interrupting the couple before things descended into a full blown quarrel.

" _Toby, why don't you spin the bottle"_

He did, and it landed on him again. Lucy grinned, she'd managed to avoid having a turn so far.

" _That's not fair_ ", Toby protested.

" _It's not fixed Toby, it's random. What will it be, truth or dare_ "

" _If I choose truth this time I have to choose dare next time right?...I'll go for truth again_ ", Toby didn't want to be the first person to do a dare.

" ** _Who is your weirdest celebrity crush?_** ** _"_**

 _"Erm…I've always had a bit of a thing for Carol Vorderman"._

Toby dared to look at his wife, who didn't look impressed.

" _What? I know you have celebrity crushes too. I can't help it if I like intelligent women"_

Anna looked a bit smug then, and Toby congratulated himself for turning his answer into what sounded like a compliment to Anna. And to be fair, it was a compliment to her really. Anna's intelligence was one of things that had first attracted him to her.

Toby spun the bottle again, and this time it pointed to Lucy. Her luck had run out.

 **"** ** _If the lift in this block broke down, who in this room would you most like and least like to be trapped with?_** ** _"_**

" _That's a mean question. Most like…I suppose it would be Lee, because I know him the most and he'd entertain me with his jokes. Least like to…no offence but I'd probably say Anna, only because I know she's claustrophobic and I wouldn't want to be stuck with someone panicking_ ".

The bottle pointed at Lee next.

 _"I'll take truth again_ ".

" ** _What physical feature are you most self-conscious about?"_**

" _Easy, my nose. It's a bit long. I've never liked it. They used to call me names at school because of it_ ".

Lucy felt a bit sorry for Lee, she had never seen him as the sort of person who felt self-conscious about anything. Plus, she didn't know what he was talking about. She liked him just the way he was.

" _Well…it looks just fine to me_ ", Lucy reassured, and Lee smiled shyly at her.

" _Thanks_ ", he said quietly.

When Lee spun the bottle it pointed to Toby again.

" _Oh come on! Is that bottle weighted or something? That means I have to do a dare doesn't it?"_

" _Yes it does_ ", Lucy replied enthusiastically, hoping that what Toby had to do would distract them all from the fact she had just paid Lee a compliment.

" _It says…_


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Eat a whole raw chilli pepper_** **"**

" _Okay, I like really spicy food, I'll do it, it can't be that bad"._

Toby soon wished he'd never said that.

Lucy returned from the kitchen with a packet of Birds Eye chillies in her hand. Toby was pleased when he saw they were tiny, not realising that this meant they were particularly hot.

He took one out, put the whole chilli in this mouth and began to chew, swallowing it within a few seconds. At first he didn't really react, and he looked quite proud of himself. Then the heat set in,

 _"Oh my God, my mouth's on fire! Ahhh...I think my tongue is swelling up. Give me some water..."_

 _"Actually water doesn't help, you need milk"_

 _"Get me some milk then. I need something!"_

Lucy returned from the kitchen with a carton of milk and a glass.

 _"Thank God, gimme that",_ Toby begged desperately, chilli induced tears running down his face and his nose streaming. He grabbed the whole carton and downed it all in a series of gulps.

 _"That's a bit better, have you got any more_?"

The others couldn't help but laugh at Toby's suffering as his eyes watered and he tried to cool his mouth down. One and a half cartons of milk later, Toby had finally managed to compose himself enough to spin the bottle again.

It pointed at Lee, and he shook his head, knowing he had already chosen truth twice in a row.

" _Right, go on them, what's my dare?",_ Lee asked, happy at least that he wouldn't have to eat a raw chilli.

 _"_ _ **Wearing a blindfold, you must guess who two of the other party guests are, by feeling their faces only. You must get at least one right or you have to do a forfeit chosen by the person you incorrectly guessed**_ "

" _Easy, bring it on_ ", Lee stood up ready as Lucy went to fetch one of her scarves. He smiled when he saw the scarf she returned with was the one he had bought her for Christmas.

" _Is that too tight?",_ Lucy asked as she tied it around his head.

" _No, it's fine"._

Lee had to admit to himself he was enjoying this a little too much. Lucy's scarf smelt of her perfume and he took a deep breath, drinking in the scent.

Toby stood in front of him first. He placed his hands on either side of Toby's face.

 _"Well, the stubble is a bit of a giveaway…it's Lucy!"_

" _Oi, you cheeky git!",_ Lucy exclaimed, hitting Lee playfully on the back.

" _Ow...I'm just kidding, before you use the scarf to strangle me_. _Clearly it's Toby_ ".

" _Well done…next_ "

Lee knew immediately that it was Lucy who moved closer and then stopped a few inches away from him. Her perfume scented scarf could have been playing tricks on him but he was sure he could sense her, even just from the sound of her breathing.

He held up his hands and gently reached out to touch the face in front of him. Lucy shuddered involuntarily, and tried not to react as his fingers mapped her skin. She was sure he must able to hear her heart thumping.

" _It's Lucy, definitely_ ", Lee whispered as he took his hands away.

" _Well done, two out of two_ ".

Lee spun the bottle and it pointed to Lucy. This is going to be interesting, he thought to himself as he read out the words on the card,

 ** _"_** ** _If you had to kiss someone in this room who would it be?_** ** _"_**

Lucy coughed, her mouthful of punch almost going down the wrong way. She didn't have to think about her answer. It was Lee, without a doubt, but she was reluctant to say that in front of everyone, especially him. Now was hardly the time to admit she had feelings for him. She drank the rest of her drink in one go.

 _"Come on Lucy, give us an answer. Not that we don't already know who it's going to be_ ", Anna interrupted, winking at Toby.

" _Erm...I suppose...Lee"_. As soon as she said it Lucy felt herself blushing. She tried not to look at Lee, but she could feel his eyes on her. When she dared to glance in his direction she could see his face was red too, though he was smiling, he looked sort of chuffed.

". _..you know because Anna would kill me if said Toby and I'm not into kissing women. I tried it once and I didn't like it..."_

Lucy noticed Lee had stopped smiling, and she didn't want to hurt his feelings, so she continued,

"... _and I'm close to Lee and you know he's not unkissable...if you know what I mean...I mean we once...I mean he probably would be a good...you know what I've given my answer so I'm going to shut up now and spin the bottle_ "

Lucy realised she was flustered and babbling and that it was best if she didn't say anything else. She cursed herself, could I be any more obvious? I may as well have just shouted 'I would kiss Lee because I'm in love with him'.

 ** _"_** _Anna, it's you – truth or dare?"_

 _"_ _Truth again please"._

 _"_ ** _If you had the chance to be invisible for the day what would you do?"_**

" _I'd probably go and find someone I hate and scare them by moving things around, make them think they had a Poltergeist. There's an ex-boyfriend and several former bosses who I'd definitely go and scare"._

 _"_ _That's exactly what I'd do",_ Lucy agreed. What she'd give to make Guy think he was haunted. He'd always made himself out to be oh so macho and in control, she'd love to see him go out of his mind for the day. Although that would mean she'd have to spend 24 hours in a room with him, and she'd prefer to never have to see him again. Maybe she'd just hang around the flat all day, see what Lee really got up to when she was at work. Hmm, there was a few possibilities there…

Anna spun the bottle and it pointed to Lee.

" ** _Lee, if_** ** _your significant other gave you permission to cheat on them would you?_** ** _"_**

 _"_ _No_ _, actually_ _I wouldn't. If I was with the person I love_ _...loved_ _I wouldn't want anyone else. I can't pretend to be perfect but I've_ _honestly_ _never cheated_ _on a woman, it's just not me. To be honest I'd be upset that they'd given me permission"._

Lucy looked at Lee and could see from his expression that was telling the truth. He seemed incredulous that anyone would even consider cheating on their partner and she found that very sweet. And he'd definitely just said 'love' in the present tense then corrected himself.

She continued to watch him as he spun the bottle, which pointed to Toby.

" _I'll go for truth again please",_

 **"** ** _Toby, have_** ** _you ever been arrested?_** ** _"_**

 _"_ _Not exactly no_ _"_

 _"_ _Surely you either have or haven't_ _"_

 _"_ _I was cautioned_ _when I_ _was a teenager for trespassing on the_ _estate where I lived"_

 _"You grew up on a council estate too? There was me thinking you and me had very different upbringings_ ", Lee was surprised to hear Toby say this.

 _"I mean the_ _country estate_ _near my_ _village._ _You know, the grounds of the Manor House. I was picking apples_ ", Toby clarified.

 _"_ _Wow, you had a tough_ _childhood then!",_ Lee interrupted _._ _"_ _Anna, did you know Toby had such a shady past_ _? Dragged up on the mean streets of...whatever posh place it is you're from"._

 _"_ _Actually I'm from a village near Kettering"_

 _"_ _Nope, I've got no idea where that is, but I'm guessing apple scrumping is the most serious crime ever recorded there"_

 _"_ _Actually, someone once got caught poaching pheasants"._

Lee turned to Lucy and whispered, " _you see, I told you they were posh. I rest my case_ ".

" _Lee, stop having your private little conversation with Lucy, the bottle's pointing at you_ ", Toby interrupted.

" _Alright, no need to get shirty. I'll have truth_ ".

" ** _At school, were you the bully or the bullied?"_**

 _"_ _I was bullied. After my dad left we moved house a couple of times so I had to move schools. It's hard enough being the new boy but we didn't have a lot of money and I had to wear second hand uniform and I got teased about it. So I become the class clown and that gave me kudos, that was my way of surviving high school_ ".

Lucy didn't really expect Lee to say that. Given the fact he was always teasing her, and Tim, she'd wrongly assumed he'd have been the one to make fun of people at school, not the other way around. She was certainly getting an insight into the real Lee through this game.

" _Anyway, I'm sure none of you really want to hear sob-stories about my childhood, now's not the time or the place",_ Lee said as he spun the bottle. It pointed to Lucy.

" _Lucy, you know what that means, you have to do a dare. Here we go…ooh, this is a good one…_


	4. Chapter 4

_…_ _ **you must remove an item of clothing from the person whose go it was last and wear it for the rest of the game"**_

 _"Lee did you just make that up? Let me see the card…oh…okay"_

 _"You can wear one of my socks if you like"._

 _"Er…no thank you, they probably haven't been washed for a month. You're wearing a shirt over your t-shirt, I'll wear that"._

Lucy, feeling slightly embarrassed, sidled up to Lee and began to unbutton his shirt. She could feel Lee's eyes on her and she could just tell he was smirking. She hoped he couldn't tell her hands were shaking. He made no attempt to help her, seemingly enjoying himself too much. Not that she wasn't enjoying this too.

" _You're loving this aren't you, me undressing you?_ ".

" _You're hardly undressing me, I've got another layer underneath. And I did offer you my_ sock"

" _Oh shut up and lift this arm. It's in the way_ ".

Lucy slid the shirt down Lee's shoulders and tugged it off him. She slipped it over her own top, placing her arms in the sleeves before moving back to where she had been sitting. As she settled back down to spin the bottle again she noticed Lee was staring at her, smiling. She noticed then, how his shirt was still warm from his body heat and that it smelt of him. She would never admit it but she realised she liked wearing it. Was that wrong?

Lucy quickly spun the bottle, and it landed on Anna, who had to do a dare this time.

 **"** ** _Anna you must put lipstick on another player but you are not allowed to use your hands. Spin the bottle to find out which player_** **".**

The bottle pointed at Lee, and to his horror Anna took a lipstick out of her handbag, opened it and put it between her lips. She crawled over to him and applied the lipstick, very badly to his lips. Well, she aimed at his lips but it went all over his chin and under his nose as well.

Toby and Lucy were laughing hysterically.

" _Lee, you look beautiful. What colour is that Anna? It suits him_ ", Lucy teased.

" _It's berry blush_ ".

Lee got up and walked over to the mirror. Seeing his reflection myself he immediately grabbed a tissue and attempted to wipe the make-up off. When he returned to the others there was still a trace of the red visible on his lips.

" _Bloody hell Anna this stuff won't completely come off_ "

" _It's not supposed to. It's expensive lipstick, its meant to stay on_ ".

" _Great_ ", Lee huffed sarcastically.

He was pleased when the bottle pointed at Lucy after Anna spun it. That would teach her to laugh at him.

 _"_ _ **Now then Lucy, remember you have to be completely honest…have you ever lied to get someone into bed?"**_

 _"No, of course not"._

 _"Yeah right, what about when you first met Guy?",_ Lee interrupted. Lucy had clearly conveniently forgotten about that.

" _What did I do?"_

" _Have you forgotten you told him I was gay? You even made me keep up the pretence every time he came round to the flat"._

 _"Oh, that",_ Lucy said, slightly ashamed. Really hoping the others wouldn't ask any further questions.

" _What? Let me get this straight. How would someone thinking Lee was gay help you get them into bed?",_ Anna asked, confused. Toby nodded at his wife's question, having been thinking the same thing.

" _It's a long story but when I first met my ex I thought he was gay and I'd made a joke I was worried he'd find offensive so I panicked and said I lived with a gay man"._

" _Surely if you thought he was gay you wouldn't think you could get him into bed anyway?"_

 _"You'd think, wouldn't you?",_ Lee added.

" _Look, I was young and naïve and I thought maybe I could change him. You know, make him reconsider women. You don't all have to look at me like that, I know that sounds stupid. As I said, I was young"._

 _"You were twenty-nine Lucy, that's not that young"._

 _"Yeah alright, I was just naïve then"._

 _"Did it work though? The tactic? Well, I assume it did since you described him as your ex",_ Toby asked.

 _"Yes it did…unfortunately. It's not a relationship I look back at fondly. I should have listened to Lee about him from the start, but I was blinded by his charms. Lee saw through him but I thought he was just jealous"._

Lee was surprised to hear Lucy admit that. He knew how she now felt about Guy but he'd never heard her say she wished she'd listened to him. She was right though, he had been jealous, massively so.

" _Wow! That might be the first time you've ever admitted I was right about anything_ ".

" _That's not true. Well, not completely true"._

 _"Were you jealous though Lee?",_ Anna asked.

 _"Lucy I think you should spin the bottle",_ Lee said, pretending he hadn't heard Anna's question. His refusal to answer it did not go unnoticed by the others.

The bottle pointed on Lee again. He had really hoped it would be someone else's turn, to draw attention back away from him. He knew he would have to do a dare this time as he'd chosen truth twice in a row.

Lucy looked worryingly smug as she read the dare card to herself first. She was struggling to keep herself from laughing when she read it out loud,

" ** _Lee, I dare you to go next door and ask to borrow some batteries for your girlfriend's toy._** _The card says we're allowed to hide if possible so we can listen in. That way you can't just say you've done it"._

" _I can't do that! The old woman next door is bloody scary. You know what she's like Lucy_ ".

 _"If you want to pass just remember I get to choose a forfeit of my own for you_ ".

" _Fine, I'll do it, but if I end up getting injured in the process I'm blaming you_ ".

Lucy, Anna and Toby stood at the open front door of the flat whilst Lee reluctantly approached their neighbour's door. He knocked quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear the door and he would get out of it. He wasn't in luck, and the door opened a few seconds later.

" _Oh, it's you. What do you want?"_

" _And it's nice to see you too. I was just wondering…how are things? Are you feeling better after your operation?"_

" _That was over a year ago Liam_ ".

" _It's Lee_ ".

" _What do you really want Liam?"._

" _It's Lee. And I just wondered…if I could please borrow some batteries…for…my girlfriend's…erm…toy_ ".

Lee stood completely embarrassed as he could hear Lucy, Toby and Anna were hysterically laughing in the background.

" _Of course dear. I'll go and get some_ ". Lee was taken aback. That was not the reaction he expected. The neighbour closed the door completely so Lee decided to use the opportunity to make a swift exit back to the flat.

" _No, you're not coming back in until you've got them_ ", Lucy pushed Lee back towards number 19, just in time for their neighbour to reopen her door, armed with a broom. She started to hit Lee with it.

" _I don't know what you're up to Liam but get away from my front door. I always thought you were a pervert_!"

Lee yelped and held up his hands to shield his face. What was it with old women trying to attack him?

" _I'm not a pervert, and I asked very nicely. There's no need for…oww! Stop it! Ow! I'm going!...",_ he protested as he retreated. Almost safely back through the front door, he shouted back, " _And my name's LEE_ ".

Lee looked un-amused as Lucy, Anna and Toby continued to laugh.

" _That is not funny, she's surprisingly strong you know. I'm going to have massive bruises everywhere_ ".

" _Oh I'm sure you'll live…_ _Liam_ ", Lucy giggled, purposely winding Lee up. Mrs Coates from next door always got his name wrong and it drove Lee mad. " _Also, don't forget that she probably thinks I'm the girlfriend with the…toy_ ".

 _"That's true, I never thought of that. Still,_ _I'm spinning that bottle and I'm hoping it points to you and that you get a really embarrassing question"_

 _"I didn't write the cards Lee, your dare wasn't my fault"_

 _"I know but you didn't have to show quite so much delight at my suffering_ "

" _Oh, admit it you would have laughed at me if it was the other way round…wouldn't you_?"

" _I suppose. Right, who will be next?…oh, this is ridiculous, it's me again_ ".

" _What do you want then, truth or dare? I'll pick the card and read it out_ ", Toby asked.

" _I'll have a truth please_ ", Lee didn't want to have to do another as bad as his last one.

" ** _Lee, have you ever loved someone who didn't love you back?"_**

"I don't know"

 _"_ _How can you not know?"_

 _"_ _I never told her that I love…loved her, and she never said she felt that way about me either",_ Lee struggled to continue to use the past tense _._ If he said too much it would be obvious he was talking about Lucy.

 _"_ _Who was it?"_

 _"_ _I'd rather not say. That wasn't part of the question anyway_ ".

Lucy wondered who he was talking about. She would question him later. Lee quickly spun the bottle again on order to avoid further interrogation.

" _Toby. Ah…a wildcard. You must answer the following question, but then each of the other players must answer the same question…_

 ** _…_** ** _what is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done or had happen to you?"_**

Toby answered first, _"When I was at medical school I had to do an induction to join a sport society_ _ **"**_

 _"_ _What did you have to do?"_

 _"_ _I had to turn up to a lecture naked, and when I got asked what I was doing I had to say I forgot to get dressed"_

 _"_ _So you just walked from where you were living to your lecture theatre completely naked?"_

 _"_ _No, I was allowed to wear a coat until I got there. Anyway, some people didn't even notice, it was an early lecture and there had been a department party the night before. But someone must have complained because security turned up and forcibly removed me from the lecture. I got marched through campus to their office. The worst thing is I didn't get the chance to bring my coat which had been on the back of my seat. So, half of the students saw me walking whilst trying to cup my…private area to maintain some speck of dignity. There was a lot of pointing and staring and laughing from the other students, it was awful"._

 _"_ _Sounds it",_ Lee trying to sound sympathetic whilst holding back a laugh".

" _You try being the girlfriend of the infamous 'Toby Dick' as he became known. I didn't hear the last of it until the incident where a lecturer got sacked for sleeping with a student and then Toby's stunt became old news_ ".

"What was your most embarrassing moment then Anna, apart from being known as Toby Dick's girlfriend?"

 _"_ _Actually, it was probably when I was at high school. There was this boy I fancied, a couple of years older than me. I kept trying to impress him and one day I was messing around at the top of a thankfully small flight of stairs with my friend. We could see him at the bottom and thought we looked cool, but I lost my balance and fell down the stairs. Luckily I wasn't hurt but I landed at the bottom right next to him in an undignified heap, my gym knickers on display. He was laughing, you know, at me. It was so embarrassing, I just wanted the ground to swallow me up. Every time I saw him after that he just sniggered_ ".

The others nodded and murmured sympathetically. Everyone had embarrassing moments from high school and could feel her pain.

" _Well I can definitely top both of those_ ", announced Lee confidently. " _A couple of years ago me and Lucy had an argument about whether people can forget things when they're drunk…"._

" _Lee, don't you dare…you must have loads of other incidents to choose from_ ".

" _Well, there was the time when I had a job giving out leaflets and I had to wear costumes. I was in a shopping centre dressed as a man in a cage being carried by a gorilla, which is embarrassing enough in itself but then this teenage oik started hurling abuse at me. It was humiliating and I ended up chasing him then later on he beat me up whilst I was dressed as a parrot_ ".

 _"_ _You've got a habit of being beaten up by teenagers haven't you? Was it a girl that time as well?"_

 _"_ _You got beaten up by a teenage girl? When? How?"_

 _"_ _He tried his hand at boxing recently and the club made him fight a girl. He came off worse, to say the least"._

 _"_ _Lucy! I told you, I was holding back with her! You promised never to mention that again. I wasn't going to tell the sex tape story in the end but now I've changed my mind"._

 _"_ _Sex tape story?",_ Toby questioned, sounding very intrigued.

 _"_ _Well, there was no sex tape as it happens, but we didn't know that"._

Anna and Toby were both listening intently now.

" _Anyway, Lucy claimed it's possible to drink so much that you can forget what you did whilst you were drunk. I disagreed, so she decided we should test out the theory. We drank a load of homemade potato hooch and woke up the next day in bed together, naked. Neither of us could remember what had happened. Then we found a video camera set up in the bedroom and Lucy remembered borrowing from her brother in the middle of the night, so we assumed the worst. We realised Daisy had taken the tape from the camera and had to break in to Lucy's mum and dad's house to find it before they watched what we thought might have been a sex tape. Only they heard us and we were forced to watch it in front of them and Tim and Daisy_ ".

" _What was on it?"_

 _"_ _Well…here is the embarrassing bit. I'm asleep in Lucy's bed but she turns on the camera and says welcome to Lucy and Lee's sex tape. Then she undresses me, I mean, takes everything off me, removes her own dressing gown (with nothing underneath), then gets into bed with me. All the time I'm still fast asleep. Remember I'm being forced to watch this in front of her entire family, who have now all seen me naked. Then she turns to camera and says something about this all being about proving her point about forgetting things when they're drunk. There was never going to be any sex. The rest of the tape was just us both sleeping. So, it turns out she was right about the forgetting thing but she could have thought of a better way of proving it. I could barely look at her family for ages after that_ ".

" _Thanks Lee, for telling that story. Well, I don't really need to answer the question now do I? Lee's just answered it for me. He thinks that incident was embarrassing for him, imagine your mum and dad seeing that. He can't have been more embarrassed than me. He had the excuse of being asleep. Anyway, I'm cringing just thinking about it, I don't want to talk about it anymore_ ".

" _Have you still got the tape?"_

 _"_ _Toby!",_ Anna raised her voice slightly at her husband.

" _I don't want to watch it, I'm just intrigued_ ".

" _No, of course we didn't. We deleted it. Now please can you spin the bottle so that we can move on from this question_ ".

 ** _"_** ** _Okay, who will it be? It's…Lucy. Lucy, what is your biggest regret?"_**

 _"_ _Apart from the 'sex tape' incident? My biggest regret is…a couple of times I've had the opportunity to tell someone I liked them, but I chickened out…waited for them to make the first move but they didn't. I wish I'd just been braver. I'm not going to say who I'm talking about so don't ask me"._

Toby and Anna both noticed that Lucy wouldn't look at Lee, and that she seemed almost sad as she spoke. She span the bottle before any more could be said.

 ** _"_** ** _Anna, what is the biggest lie you've ever told?"_** _._

 _"_ _To be honest I don't tell lies much, apart from little white lies occasionally like everyone else. There was one time though…there was a job I was desperate to get so I fabricated a couple of things on my CV, just added slightly more work experience and said I could speak fluent French"._

 _"_ _Wouldn't they have noticed though, if you got the job, that you couldn't speak it?"_

 _"_ _Yes, in fact I got found out at the interview. It was so awful that I've never ever done anything like that since, I learned my lesson"._

Anna spun the bottle, and it pointed to Lee. Noticing there was still a tension in the atmosphere since Lucy's last question, she had an idea. She picked a card but didn't read what was actually on it…


	5. Chapter 5

**There will be one more chapter after this.**

 ** _"..._** ** _Lee_** ** _,_** ** _are you in love_** **?"**

Lee gulped. He could hardly say yes, or they would ask questions, but he didn't want to say no either.

 _"_ _Pass_ _"._

Lucy eyes snapped towards him. She wondered why he didn't want to answer. She wanted him to be in love with her, so maybe it was a good sign that he'd passed on the question. After all, if he wasn't in love wouldn't he have just said no? Then again, what if he was in love with someone else? Lucy told herself to stop reading too much into this.

 _"You're passing? You know what the means? You have to do a dare:_

 _"_ _ **Right, the card says you have to**_ ** _kiss the person on your right_** ** _. That's Lucy. You don't mind right Lucy?_** **".**

Lucy shook her head, but tried not to look too keen.

Lee leant across and gave Lucy a gentle peck on the cheek, blushing as he pulled away.

 _"_ _No no, I haven't finished reading the card. It must be a proper snog_ _,_ _on the lips_ _,_ _for 30 seconds_ _"_ _._

 _"I can't do that. It's supposed to my dare not Lucy's. I can't just kiss her if she doesn't what me to"_

 _"Who says she doesn't want you to._ _Lucy, are you okay with th_ _is? You_ _did say_ _Lee_ _w_ _as_ _the person in the room_ _you_ _would kiss if_ _you_ _had to. You weren't lying were you_ _? It's only a game anyway, what's a kiss between friends? It doesn't have to mean anything",_ Anna said to Lucy, fully aware that her feelings for Lee were far from platonic.

Lucy wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to kiss Lee, she'd been wanting to kiss Lee again ever since the night of the play last year. But this wasn't how she envisaged it would happen, in front of Anna and Toby in a juvenile game of truth or dare. There was no way she could kiss Lee without it meaning something, to her at least. Still, a kiss was still a kiss. And she was quite drunk.

 _"I'm okay with that, it's just a kiss right?_ ", Lucy tried to sound confident but her voice was slightly shaky.

 _"Only if you're sure?",_ Lee asked, his trembling voice betraying his emotions.

Lucy just nodded, her throat had dried up and she didn't dare to speak. She could feel her pulse starting to race, and it suddenly felt stiflingly hot in the room.

Lee was nervous, but he had to try and act as though this didn't mean _everything_ to him. Still sitting cross-legged on the floor, he shuffled closer to Lucy, who was now kneeling back on her heels. A hyper-awareness overcame her, an awareness of Lee's proximity, his physical presence, his scent, the sound of his breathing and of her own heartbeat thumping hard in her ear.

Finally, keeping his hands by his side Lee kissed her gently, barely grazing her lips. He pulled away, watching as Lucy opened her eyes again, trying to gauge her reaction. She caught his gaze and that's when time seemed to slow down. There was something in Lucy's eyes, a dark flash of _something_ that made Lee's stomach do a somersault. He tried his best to remain calm, tried not to allow his mind to run away with him.

Lucy found her eyes drawn immediately back to Lee's mouth and she felt her temperature rise as he peeked out his tongue to wet his lips. This was something she had often seen him do as he talked, but now it had a whole new and disconcerting effect on her. She nodded her head and closed her eyes. He took the hint, and with one finger tilted her chin up, closing the gap between them again, his other hand resting on her forearm.

This time, Lee began to move his lips tentatively, softly and oh so slowly against Lucy's. His lips were tender and warm and just like that all her nerves melted away. It didn't feel awkward or forced, and this wasn't like the chaste, shy kiss they'd shared that Christmas, or even the surprise kiss during the play. On each of those occasions she had felt a spark ignite within her, but now, every nerve ending in her body seemed to be ablaze within just a few seconds.

Lucy responded, parting her lips, tugging Lee's bottom lip between her own, nipping, tasting him. She let out a contented sigh, then an almost desperate sounding whimper, taking Lee by surprise, and he smiled against her mouth as she shifted up on her knees, taking control of the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, anchoring herself to him.

Lee couldn't quite believe what was happening, half expecting to wake up any minute, only this was better than any dream. His senses were flooded, heightened - the scent of her perfume, the sweet taste of tropical fruit and rum on her lips, the sound of her heated breaths on his skin, the feel of her fingertips digging into his shoulders. The heat surged in his veins as his need for her rushed through him. As his heart was racing so were his thoughts, his emotions. He was not sure what to make of what was happening. Did this mean as much to Lucy as it did to him or was it 'just a kiss' to her? She certainly didn't seem to be holding back and he soon relaxed, following her lead and deepening the kiss.

Lucy trailed her fingers up Lee's neck and cradled his face with her palms. His hands had started to wander across her back, and his caresses, his lips, increasingly urgent, had a powerful effect on her, causing a knotting twinge in her core. It made her want more, more of _him_. She took Lee by surprise again, experimentally running her tongue over his lip then gaining entry, seeking out his own. When he responded eagerly it was obvious there was no going back. This wasn't 'just a kiss', it was everything they had both been aching for for some time. Kissing each other was far from meaningless. No, it was everything and everyone else that had gone before that meant nothing now.

As their kiss became more and more feverish, and their hands began to explore, disappearing under clothes, it was clear Lee and Lucy had long forgotten they had company. The thirty seconds had passed ages ago, and Anna and Toby who at first couldn't help but stare at what was unfolding in front of them, had started to feel like they were witnessing a moment that should have been happening in private. Not wanting to interrupt the couple, they looked at each other as though to say 'our work here is done, let's leave them to it'.

Anna and Toby got up from the floor, moving slowly so not to disturb Lee and Lucy. They walked quietly towards the front door, turning around just in time to see Lee pull Lucy on to his lap, his deep groan as she straddled him clearly audible. Lee was holding Lucy so tightly that it looked as though he was scared to let go, and Lucy had begun to grasp handfuls of Lee's hair between her fingers.

Toby quietly closed the door behind him and Anna.

 _"_ _That wasn't on the cards was it_ _Anna?"_

 _"On the contrary I think it's been on the cards for a very long time"._

 _"I meant on the truth or dare cards"_

 _"Oh no it wasn't, I made it up"_

 _"Anna!"_

 _"Oh, come on, you could see the way they kept looking at each other. It's obvious how they feel. I couldn't stand the sexual tension any longer. Not to mention everything they said tonight, even more so what wasn't said. The subtext was very clear to me"_

 _"You're right, they're certainly enjoying themselves in there...getting in to it. I felt like I was witnessing foreplay, it was starting to get uncomfortable_ "

 _"I know, I think they were so caught up in each other they forgot we were there. I hope this finally means they'll get their acts together though. God knows how they've lived together for so long without admitting how they feel about other, they must be incredibly frustrated"._

...

 _"Lee_?", Lucy breathed between kisses, finally remembering that her and Lee were not alone.

" _Hmm..mmm?"_ , Lee murmured, not wanting to separate himself from her lips.

 _"The...game...Anna...Toby_ ", she sighed, each word peppered with a kiss.

They reluctantly drew away from each other then, foreheads touching as they tried to get their breath back.

 _"W...was that thirty seconds?"_

 _"I...I''m not sure...I"_

They both turned their heads, embarrassed, only to see Anna and Toby had gone.

 _"Where did they go? Did you hear them leave?"_

 _"No...do you get the feeling we've been set up here_?"

 _"Yes. Maybe I should...move"_

Lucy removed herself from Lee's lap, and as she stood up she almost fell over. Her legs felt like jelly, a combination of what had just happened and the alcohol. Lee, who had also got up from the floor held on to her arm to steady her. Lucy could feel the heat on her face, and could see her chest was flushed too..

 _"Are you okay_?

 _"I...yep I'm okay, the drink's gone to my head that's all"_

She could hardly look at Lee now. She knew they probably ought to talk about the kiss, but she felt a bit awkward, and could barely think straight. Surely even Lee, with his inability to talk about his feelings, would have to admit their kiss had meant something, even it it did start as a dare in a game. From her point of view it had been pretty damn incredible, more wonderful than she could ever have imagined, and she'd imagined kissing Lee quite a few times. Well, if she was honest, she'd imagined it a lot. She'd felt an electricity between them that surely he couldn't deny, but they were both quite drunk. Still, she couldn't just go back to the way they were now, and she had to know where she stood.

 _"Lee, I think we need to talk...about what just...happened"_

 _"Yes, I suppose we do...but the thing is...we've both had too much to drink...and maybe it would be better to talk in the morning"_

Lucy sighed, she knew Lee would try and avoid the conversation, he always did when things got intense.

 _"Fine, if you want to be like that..."_

 _"I just mean...I have a feeling this...what we need to say...is important and we should be sober when we do"_

Lee was actually right, this could be the most important conversation they'd ever had and they should have clear heads. And he had used the word important. If he thought this was important maybe that meant he'd felt something too.

 _"You're right. We'll talk in the morning?"_

 _"Definitely. Night night Lucy"_

 _"Goodnight"_


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter, I hope you like the ending...**

Neither Lee nor Lucy got much sleep that night, both running over evening's turn of events in their minds.

Lee woke up for the umpteenth time and turned to look at the time on his alarm clock, sighing when he saw it was only 5am. He tossed and turned, trying in vain to go back to sleep, but his stomach was churning. He knew a grown-up conversation with Lucy awaited him, and it scared him. He was going to have to not only confront his feelings, but voice them, to Lucy herself and in truth he had absolutely no idea what he was going to say. More accurately, he knew exactly what he wanted to say, but no idea how to say it. And, what if he poured his heart out and Lucy rejected him?

In the end Lee gave up on sleep, and got out of bed to make himself a drink. He opened the doors to the kitchen, jumping when he saw the figure of Lucy in the dark standing next to the counter. At least he hoped it was Lucy, otherwise he was about to confront a burglar.

 _"_ _Lucy?"_

 _"_ _Morning",_ Lucy spoke as she turned around to face Lee.

Thank God for that.

" _What are you doing in here in the dark?"_

 _"_ _I'm making a cup of tea. I couldn't sleep"._

Did that mean Lucy had been thinking about last night too?

 _"_ _Me neither_ ".

 _"_ _Erm…do you want a tea, or coffee?"_

" _I'll have tea please_ ".

" _I'll bring it to you in the living room_ ".

" _Okay…thanks_ ".

This was awkward…well, not exactly awkward but there was definitely a tension in the air.

Lee walked back into the living room, switching on the side lamp, not wanting to sit in the dark but it was too early for bright lights. He sat on the sofa, nervously tapping his fingers against his thigh, watching the kitchen doors until Lucy walked through. She approached with two cups of tea in hand, and passing one to Lee joined him on the sofa.

" _How's your head this morning Lucy?"_

" _I drank a pint and a half of water before I went to bed so it's okay actually. That trick always works. How's yours?_ "

" _Not that bad. I didn't drink as much as you_ ", Lee replied, sipping his tea then placing the mug on the coffee table in front of them

" _Nice tea, is that the usual one we have_?", Lee asked, making small talk.

 _"_ _No, I got a different one…it was on offer...Lee?"_

 _"_ _Yes?",_ he asked, the treble in his voice betraying his nerves. He sensed Lucy didn't want to talk about brands of tea.

" _I think we both know why neither of us could sleep….about last night...the kiss_ ".

Okay, so this was it. Lucy clearly wasn't going to skirt around what this.

" _You haven't forgotten about it then?_ "

" _Of course not…Lee…when we kissed, I felt something_ ".

Lee felt suddenly hot, and flustered,

" _Well…a man can't help…you know…you were on my lap, it's a natural reaction…"_

" _Lee, you know I didn't mean that. I meant…emotionally as well as physically. I can't pretend the kiss meant nothing to me. Please tell me you felt it too_ ".

" _I did…and it meant something to me too. In fact it meant everything"._ Lee looked down and went quiet when he realised what he'd just said.

Lucy was shocked to hear him say that. Their kiss had really meant everything to him?

 _"_ _Really?",_ Lucy whispered.

Lee just nodded then, daring to meet her gaze. Lucy smiled shyly as their eyes searched one another's.

" _Lee…I think it's about time we were honest with each other, about our feelings_ ".

" _Right",_ Lee rasped, hoping Lucy would speak first.

 _"_ _Last night, why did you refuse to answer the question?"_

 _"_ _What question?"_

" _When Anna asked if you were in love, you passed. Why?"_

" _Because… I'm not good at talking about my feelings. Because I'm a coward, because I don't want Anna and Toby knowing all of our business"._

 _"_ _Our business?"_

 _"_ _You know what I mean"._

" _Maybe I don't. Have you ever considered that I might need…want you to spell it out? Lee…how do you feel about me?_ "

 _"_ _I…I...",_ Lee found himself completely tongue-tied.

" _Lee, please tell me the truth_ ".

" _So we're playing the game again are we?"_

 _"_ _If you like_ ".

 _"_ _In that case I'd rather take a dare_ ", Lee croaked. Moving closer to Lucy, he reached out to touch her hand experimentally, and was relieved and excited when she welcomed the contact, allowing her fingers to entwine with his.

" _I dare you to tell me how you feel about me_ ", Lucy voice was barely a whisper now.

 _"_ _Sneaky",_ he replied.

Lee gulped as he met Lucy's gaze again. The way she was looking at him, her green eyes alight and alive with _something_ , gave him hope. Hope that she might just feel the same way as him, as ridiculous as the thought still sounded in his head. So, that was when Lee decided he couldn't be a coward any more. He had to say it, it was now or never.

 _"_ _The thing is…I love you. I love you so much it scares me…it scares me because I don't what I'd do if I lost you and I don't know if you even feel the same…_ ".

Lucy interrupted then, " _Lee…I do…I love you too_ ".

Lee smiled, even though he was still trying to process what Lucy had just said. I love you too. The four best words he'd ever heard.

" _Really?"_

" _Really_ ".

" _Why didn't you tell me_?"

" _Same reason you didn't. I was scared…last night, when I said my biggest regret was not telling someone how I felt when I had the opportunity…I was talking about you._ _I wish I'd got over myself ages ago and told you I loved you. I've spent so long waiting for you to make the first move and telling you off for not being honest and open about your feelings, when all the time I've kept my own hidden and…"._

 _"Shh",_ Lee cut Lucy off mid-sentence, reaching out to touch her cheek, tenderly stroking the soft skin of her cheek with his thumb. His eyes focused on her lips.

 _"It's just I feel like we've wasted so much time_ ".

" _Well, we'll just have to make up for it now then won't we?_ ", Lee whispered as their breaths intermingled. He felt Lucy nod and heard her sigh softly as he captured her lips at last…

The kiss was deep, passionate and intense. Before long their hands were all over each other, grasping at clothes, as desperate as they were to just be as close as physically possible to each other. Lee moved his kisses away from Lucy's mouth, making a path with his lips down her jawline and her neck. He heard her moan softly and he smiled against her skin as she nuzzled into him. Lee continued to blaze a trail over her shoulders then across her collarbone, dragging his lips over her skin, daring to taste her with his tongue.

Lucy managed to speak, " _L…Lee…I think we should…",_ then just like that she separated herself from him and stood up. She didn't finish her sentence.

" _Stop…sorry, I understand_ ", Lee assumed things had got too heated for Lucy, that maybe he'd gone too far. " _Are you okay? Where are you going?"_

" _I thought I'd go back to bed, seeing as it's still technically night time"_.

" _Oh…",_ Lee uttered, unable to hide his disappointment. That was until he noticed that Lucy had a mischievous look in her eyes.

" _Luce?"_

She smiled coyly at Lee then. She blushed, and seeing this did something unnerving to him. His pulse began to race and the temperature in the room seemed to rise all of a sudden. Still, he didn't want to assume.

" _I was hoping you'd come with me_ ", Lucy breathed, pulling Lee up off the sofa with both of her hands.

" _Oh",_ Lee sighed again, though this time his tone was one of recognition. Lucy pulled Lee into an embrace again, standing on her tiptoes and leaning in to kiss him again.

" _Are you sure?",_ he questioned, needing to be absolutely certain this was what Lucy wanted.

" _I've never been more sure of anything_ ", Lucy panted before reclaiming his lips, immediately starting to push Lee towards her bedroom. Finally making up for all that lost time they immediately began to tear at each other's nightclothes, leaving a trail of them on the living room floor as they closed the bedroom door behind them…


End file.
